Users have been accessing online networks, such as the Internet, to obtain a variety of services and information. As the types of information accessible via online networks increases, users are becoming more and more accustomed to being able to view and be presented with all types of information. Frequently, webpages or websites make use of music or videos that may play when a user accesses the website.
Music notation or musical notation, a visual representation of aurally perceived music, is generally rendered on webpages using rich Internet applications, for example Flash, Java applets, Silverlight, or the like. These technologies may require additional components to be installed on the user's device browser accessing the webpage or may not function properly on a non-compatible browser.
There is an Extensible Markup Language (XML) specification, referred to as MusicXML, which is adapted to describe music. Although several authoring tools support MusicXML, it is generally not supported by Internet browser applications. As such, music may be created in an authoring tool but when exported to be viewed online, the music notations are generally rendered as an image or similar format by a third-party application, plug-in or extension and not by the browser application. Generally, an author of a web page may need to use a tool provided by a third-party to generate a visual representation of the music and then make an effort to embed the visual representation into a web page as an image or similar format.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an improved system and method for rendering music to be viewed over a computer network.